lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Niños
, uno de los niños en Lost.]] Los niños y embarazos son temas recurrentes en Lost. Ocurrencias Nacieron en la isla o se relacionan con niños los siguientes personajes principales: Detalles de cualquier niño mostrado o mencionado en Lost se da en las siguientes secciones, clasificados por episodio. Primera temporada * Megan Pace jugaba en el patio trasero cuando Charlie visitó a Liam. ("The Moth") * Sawyer se arrepiente de la estafa después de que él viera a un muchacho, el cual recordó su pasado. ("Confidence Man") * Aaron Littleton fue secuestrado en el utero, junto con su madre. ("Raised by Another") * Shannon pasó un año en París que miraba a un niño nombrado Laurent. Ése es cuando ella aprendió la canción que ayudó a Sayid a entender los mapas que él tomó de Rousseau. ("Whatever the Case May Be") * La mamá de Aaron Littleton, Claire, escapa de Ethan ("Special") * Jin le "entrega el mensaje" a Byung Han en frente de su hija. ("...In Translation") * Locke habla un con chico en la tienda de jugetes. ("Deus Ex Machina") * Aaron Littleton nace. ("Do No Harm") * Alex Rousseau fue secuestrada cuando bebe, y criada por "Los Otros" ("Exodus - Part 1") Segunda temporada * El hijo del hombre pobre necesitó ir al baño. ("...And Found") * Sophie fue cuidado para por Shannon por un año. ("Abandoned") * Zack y Emma fueron raptados por "Los Otros". ("The Other 48 Days") * Ana Lucía perdió su bebe después de que un sujeto le disparara. ("Collision") * Charlie tiene un flashback en el cual él y su banda hacen un comercial como bebes grandes. * Los Otros intentan quedarse con el bebé de Claire, como ya hicieron con la hija de Rousseau. * Sun se entera que está embarazada. ("The Whole Truth") * Christian Shephard exige ver a su hija. ("Two for the Road") * La "muerte" de Charlotte Malkin y el "renacimiento milagroso" convocaron al Sr. Eko para investigar en el nombre de la Iglesia Católica. ("?") Tercera temporada * Karl fue mostrado mientras intenta escapae. El muchacho es encarcelado por "Los Otros". ("A Tale of Two Cities") * Bobby era un muchacho que vivía en la comunidad. ("Further Instructions") * Una fotografía de Clementine Phillips le mostraron a Sawyer mientras estaba en prisión. ("Every Man for Himself") * Daniel le pregunta al Sr. Eko "Es un hombre malo?. Mamá dice que usted es un hombre malo". ("The Cost of Living") * Juliet logra embarazar a su hermana por medio de una droga que ella invento. ("Not in Portland") * Mientras Jack permance en Phuket, un joven muchacho tailandés le vendió un refresco. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") * Los niños secuestrados por "Los Otros" se ven, incluyendo a Emma y Zack. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") Cuarta temporada * Ji Yeon hija de Sun y Jin nace fuera de la isla. Quinta temporada * Nace el hijo de Desmond y Penny, Charlie Hume. Desmond le enseña su lugar de nacimiento, y el lugar en el que conocio a su madre, Gran Betraña. Flashbacks en la niñez/adolescencia Niños Muchos personajes han tenido flashbacks en cual se muestran cuando eran niños o, en el caso de los flashforwards, incluso aparecen mas mayores que en la isla. (vease el caso de Aaron en ): Image:Young Jack Shephard.jpg|Joven Jack Shephard Image:Jeremy_Shada.JPG|Joven Charlie Pace Image:Young Eko Tunde.jpg|Joven Sr. Eko Image:Yhurley2.JPG|Joven Hugo Reyes Image:Young James Ford.jpg|Joven James Ford Image:YoungSun.jpg|Joven Sun-Hwa Paik Image:3x20 Ben arrives.jpg|Joven Benjamin Linus Image:4x04 Aaron FF.jpg|Aaron mas mayor Primera temporada * Un joven Jack Shephard habla con su padre por haber sido golpeado en la escuela. ("White Rabbit") * El joven Sawyer habla por última con su madre. ("Outlaws") * La voz de la joven Kate una cinta. ("Born to Run") Segunda temporada * Versiones más jóvenes de Eko y de su hermano Yemi son las primeras consideradas. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Versiones más jóvenes de Charlie y de su hermano Liam son las primeras consideradas. Tercera temporada * La joven Sun-Hwa Paik se ve en la escena de la abertura de "The Glass Ballerina". * Un joven Eko se ve otra vez con un Yemi más joven. ("The Cost of Living") * Un joven Hugo Reyes se ve hablando con su padre. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * Un joven Ben arriba a la isla con su padre. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Un joven Charlie aprende a nadar en Butlins con la ayuda de su padre. ("Greatest Hits") Cuarta temporada * Aaron tiene 3 o 4 años y ha abandonado la isla y está al cuidado de Kate que intenta convencer a todo el mundo de que es hijo suyo. Adolescentes Muchos personajes han tenido flashbacks en cual se muestan cuando eran adolescentes: Primera temporada * Kate cuenta en un flashback acerca de su niñez. Tom que escuchaba un casette con una grabación de Kate y de Tom cuando eran adolescentes (alrededor 12-13 años). ("Born to Run") Segunda temporada * Shannon tiene un flashback en "Abandoned" en cual tiene 18 años. Tercera temporada * Claire tiene un flashback en "Par Avion" en cual tiene unos 16 a 18 años. Categoría:Temática recurrente Categoría:Listas